russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Summer Station ID 2014 - 'I Love Summer Kapinoy Forever'
March 20, 2014 This is what IBC-13 will showcase in its much-awaited summer station ID premiering this Sunday (Mar 30) on It's Partytime aims to promote the Philippines. The Kapinoy Network has just launched its 2014 Summer Station ID entitled I Love Summer Kapinoy Forever. In the tradition of well-planned and thought of station IDs, IBC satisfies again with this very festive theme. Also invite you to a refreshing TV plug featuring Kapinoy superstars, include Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Cristine Reyes, Mario Maurer, Abby Bautista, Drew Arellano, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre and Ramon Bautista, said head of IBC Creative Communications Management Johnny delos Santos. Kapinoy superstars and news personalities were tasked to be the smile seekers and went to different parts of the country to immortalize these blissful moments with their own cameras. The TV plug aims to promote IBC′s fresh offerings for the month of April which includes: *''SM Little Stars'' - the most-awaited kiddie reality show is now on Philippine television, premieres April 6 every Sunday at 11:45am. The kiddie superstars in regional candidates, votes can be obtained from any of the branches of SM Department Store upon purchase of any Children’s Wear merchandise. The unique code shall be encoded via SM Little Stars 2014 official website. For the prize of a talent management contract with Viva Artist Agency voting for your favorite. Finalists in this annual nationwide search for cute, adorable, and talented kids. The judges including Viva Communications, Inc. chairman Vic Del Rosario, Jr., director Louie Ignacio and acoustic artist Princess Velasco gave them high marks in the contest criteria: 45 percent for star quality, 25 percent for personality, 30 percent for talent and 10 percent for popularity votes. Hosted by Jenine Desiderio. Over 2.5 million worth of prizes were given away during the competition. Grand winners Andreu and Iyah brought home P150,000 worth of cash and shopping money, a four-year college scholarship grant from National University and a Viva Artist Management Contract. Like the other top winners, they also received trips for two to Xiamen, China, gift certificates from John Robert Powers, scholarship grants from Center for Pop Music, SM Bowling and SM Ice Skating, and gift certificates from Toy Kingdom and SM Storyland. *''Flower Boy Ramen Shop'' - Premieres on April 7 every Monday to Friday at 10:30am, a morning Koreanovela of Have a Tanghali starring Jung Il-woo, Lee Chung-ah and Lee Ki-woo about "pretty boys" who, with good looks and individuality, operate a ramyun shop with a lively college girl and experience the happenings of daily life. *''My Little Janella'' - an afternoon TV hit version of the primetime hit mermaid fantaserye success Janella in Wonderland. The newest aftenoon child-friendly mermaid fantaserye top-billed by the child star Abby Bautista as the young role Janella Bernardo with Jenine Desiderio as Janella's mom. Premires April 7, airs Monday to Friday at 2:45pm on HapoNation. *''Love You'' - a newest primetime Koreanovela starring Joseph Chang, Rainie Yang, Kingone Wang, Tiffany Hsu, Alien Huang and Tom Price Two strangers, both proposed marriage to their respective girl/boyfriend, were rejected on the same day. They decided that the best way to deal with the rejection was to get drunk, really drunk. Premieres April 7, airs Monday to Friday at 5:00pm. *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' - a reality talent competition is back once again on The Kapinoy Network for the returning season will create the new audition fever with full training support from FNC Entertainment, one of the top-tier music labels in Korea aspired to be the next K-pop sensations, aspiring hopefuls with 11 outstanding contestants from five countries, including Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand and the Philippines are select will also have the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be in the spotlight of Asia, realize their K-pop dreams and vie for the coveted title as winner. Premieres April 7, airs Monday and Wednesday at 8:15pm on PrimeTastik. Kapinoy Talent Center, the talent management for training and discovery will be the official partner for this season for the show. The campaign jingle (theme song) I Love Summer Kapinoy Forever was sung by Born to be a Superstar Season 2 grand champion Cayleen Villamor and runner-up Veejay Aragon doing the singing part performed the theme song, according to critics, lacks impact because of the singers called “#SummerKapinoyForever.”. The full IBC 2014 Summer Station ID video features its biggest and brightest superstars and some of its news anchors. This features various tourist spots in the country like the Chocolate Hills in Bohol, Luneta Park in Manila, the MacArthur Memorial in Tacloban, among others. With lyrics from Vehnee Saturno, music from Vehnee Saturno, Amber and Marcus Davis and direction from Nani Naguit and Nolan Bernardino, IBC 2014 Summer SID first aired right after the network's primetime newscast Express Balita and before the hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. It was directed by reality-TV and indie film director Monti Parungao and Peewee Gonzales. The SID Creative and Production team members are Dang Baldonado, Sheryl Ramos, Raywin Tome; IBC TV Entertainment, News and Current Affairs Division, IBC Regional Group, IBC International, Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, Property Management Group, and Safety and Security Division. Watch the 2014 IBC Summer Station ID full video here (I Love Summer Kapinoy Forever):